Known is a package structure for sterilised syringes comprising a container with closed bottom holding therein a grid having a plurality of accommodation holes wherein arranged with a vertical orientation are the syringes held into position by simply placing their flange at the perimeter edge of the accommodation holes.
The system for holding a package structure for sterilised syringes is ineffective and unsuitable for holding functioning with bottles or similar containers not provided with projecting parts.
Such packaging structure for syringes has a limited flexibility in use in that it is not suitable to be used effectively both for containers different from syringes available in the market and machinery for filling containers different from syringes available in the market, for example glass bottles, carpules and phials for pharmaceutical use.
In particular, it is not possible to insert glass containers for pharmaceutical use into such structure for delivery to the pharmaceutical companies, ready to be filled.
Therefore, the technical task proposed by the present invention is that providing a package structure for glass containers for pharmaceutical use capable of eliminating the technical drawbacks observed in the prior art.